Principals Office
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: In which, Austin Moon is a merciless headmaster, Ally Dawson is a naughty school girl and the two have some fun in the principals office. Two-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**Principals Office**

**In which, Austin Moon is a merciless headmaster, Ally Dawson is a naughty school girl and the two have some fun in the principals office. Two-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Lemony goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 1**

**Be warned, this is very, very smutty. If you don't like the heated scenes in my T-Rated stories this is NOT for you.**

Recklessness. It interlinked with the blood humming in her veins, it pounded to the rhythm of her wildly thrumming heart.

She had never succumbed to this feeling before.

Wild, carefree... Reckless.

And like hell was she about to release her vice grip on an emotion that had never once traversed her body into a frenzy. A hot, steamy frenzy.

Wild, carefree and reckless.

She strutted towards the designated office her teacher had demanded she visit.

'Gladly.' She had reminisced as she flounced out of the room, swinging her hips, aware of the needy stares of needy boys on her ass. After all. Being punished by Mr Moon wasn't something she feared.

Waltzing into the reception, eyeing the connecting oak door, located at the furthest wall with a salacious gaze.

"Ah. Miss Dawson. How may I be of assistance?" The perky voice of the receptionist slithered through the air like an over-ripe peach.

Ally turned to gaze at the barbie situated behind the desk, her clothes clinging to her body like the grasping, clutching hands of an undulating fog. The brunette beauty handed her the fuchsia pink slip she had received from her teacher watching in amusement as the scrawny eyes of the receptionist scrolled the note, her lips pursing as she continued.

"Head right on in Miss Dawson." Her voice sour, dripping lemon.

Ally resisted the urge to utter another 'Gladly' but denied the wish of her lips as she headed towards the large, inanimate object.

She glanced briefly at the 'PRINCIPLE' plaque before inhaling deeply. Knowing full well the oxygen levels in her system would deplete drastically upon his presence.

Lightly tapping his door she awaited him to grant her entrance. Almost shivering when his acceptance drifted from his office, his hoarse, husky voice greeting her ears pleasantly.

She pressed lightly on the door handle, gently opening the door. She slipped inside, closing the door behind her, shivering as the click of the door closing reverberated around the relatively small vicinity.

He wasn't sat in his grand chair, but leaning casually against the side of the desk, gazing expectantly at her. Her captivating cappuccino orbs trailed his masculine form, there was no avoiding the lure of the sexy man, standing before her. The muscles embracing his arms and chest defined themselves from the tight, white dress shirt. His nipples obvious behind the confines of the silken fabric. A tie was wrapped and knotted intricately around his neck, the thin black fabric an arrow, pointing to his manhood.

Hell, directing her to his manhood.

Mmm. She wanted to journey to his dick, explore it, discover it... amongst other things.

Even if she had already done it before. On numerous occasions.

Whilst her gaze lingered on the masculine contours of his body, his husky hazel irises revised hers. Studied her feminine figure with great detail, his vixen orbs attentive to the curve of her hips, the dip of her waist and swells of her breasts. The short checkered skirt rested on her thighs hypnotically, luring him to her succulent, satin skin. Black heels embraced her feet, elongating her luscious legs that he longed to have encircle his hips as he pumped his unyielding dick inside her warm, wet, tight, torrid pussy.

He pressed a button to some uninteresting technological device on his desk, keeping his smouldering gaze adhered to hers.

"Would you photocopy about 200 copies of that letter I needed sent to parents before Friday Ms Williams." It was intended as a question but the sharp edge to his voice gave the sentence a demanding nature.

"Yes. Of course Mr Moon. I'll have it done as quickly as possible." Came the peach voice of the barbie situated outside the room. Before the transmitter broke the connection they heard barbie scramble to exit.

"May I ask why the pleasure of your company has been bestowed upon me?" His voice full of lewd suggestion.

She stepped towards him, slow and seductive.

"I was a naughty girl Mr Moon." She replied, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip lusciously, her doe eyes wide and earnest, innocence rippling in her melodic whisper, an innocence she did not possess. Her finger traveled up his bulging bicep and across to his chest, revelling in the goose bumps that trailed behind her digit. His muscles tensed at the sexual suggestion in her reply, trapping his lip between his teeth to refuse the groan exit of his mouth.

"I see... I shall have to punish you then Miss Dawson." His voice vibrated the sultry air surrounding them, stroking their heated bodies.

"I'm counting on it Mr Moon." His husky hazel orbs flashed recklessly. He stood straight and with a flash he was forcing her to step backwards, pressing her yearning body into the door. His large hand trailed up the outside of her exposed thigh, his rough hand greeting her silken skin.

He crashed his hips into hers, leaning his head down, his lips lingering against her juicy lips, their noses brushing. His unoccupied hand was pressed into the door beside her head, her petit hands fisted his t-shirt desperatly, clinging to him like he was her life support, like he was the very air she needed in order to breath, live.

He was her necessity.

His hand travelled slowly onto the inside of her thigh, softly stroking the enchantress over the fabric of her panties, denying the touch she lusted, desired for.

"You're going to have to beg me to punish you." He whispered huskily into her ear, shivers erupting down the spine of her back. "Beg for me Ally."

"Please. Oh God. I need you to punish me sir. Punish me hard." Her voice was as needy as the stares of her male classmates.

Suddenly the crotch of her panties were tugged viscously to the side and his long slender fingers thrusted into her. Ally's mouth dropped open in a silent scream, pleasure encompassing her entire being as her back arced enticingly towards him.

Sweat trickled her forehead as her body heated, on fire, she could hardly breath. He was intoxicating her, and the very air she breathed.

"You're such a fucking dirty girl Ally, enjoying me punishing you." He growled into her ear, his voice full of animalistic desire.

He began to languidly stroke the walls of her hot, little pussy, teasing her mercilessly as she writhed against his body, his coffee irises rolling into the back of his head as he felt her knead her body into his, her curves rubbing into his muscular build.

"You're already fucking dripping for me baby and I've hardly touched you." Austin purred, her heart thumping erratically behind her breasts and her legs shook, as if they were constructed of gelatine. "Does the thought of my cock make you horny Ally?" She could only nod, whimpering simultaneously as the anticipation built within her.

His thumb pressed lightly against her clit and he smirked as her breath hitched, trapped in her throat.

"Do you like this Ally?" He purred into her ear, the caramel tendrils of his hair tickling her cheek.

Ally could do nothing but nod helplessly.

"Is it swollen for me? Is it throbbing for me baby?" He continuously teased. Ally could hardly handle it. The arousal spiking her body, numbing her to anything but the sexy man before her.

She was incapable of replying, being consumed by him made her body crumble.

"Answer me Ally." He demanded, his sultry breath capturing her body in a violent shiver as his voice collided with the skin of her ear. Ally nodded desperately, attempting to convey her need for him without words. "Answer me. Now baby."

"Fuck yes. I'm so dirty for you Mr Moon." She revealed once her voice had returned, dripping with sexual desire.

Austin smirked devilishly at her, pleased with her response. Merciful, he began to pump his fingers in and out of her pussy whilst simultaneously pressing his thumb to her clit.

"Yes." Ally moaned, throwing her head back, panting her pleasure. Her head lightly hitting the wooden door but her body failed to recognise the pain as pleasure consumed her.

"You're so fucking wet baby." Austin groaned as his actions increased, pumping her faster, harder and deeper.

Ally's stomach was coiling and knotting, imploring for a release, desperate for the climax. Her pussy throbbing around his long fingers.

"You enjoy my fingers, don't you Ally? You enjoy them in your wet little pussy." He growled, animalistic into her ear.

"Yes Austin. YES! It feels so good." Ally whimpered, desperate for more.

"Then cum Ally. I want to feel your pussy clenching around my digits. I want to feel your juices running down my fingers. Cum for me baby. Do it." His husky breathing lumbered across her skin before he lewdly licked the shell of her ear.

"Fuck baby! You're pussy feels so fucking good on my fingers."

Suddenly, he curled his fingers, pressing against the erogenous zone, concealed deep within her cunt and Ally arched, screaming her pleasure.

"You like it there don't you baby? Yeah, right there." He enthused, his voice dripping with sexual desire.

"Yes, right there Austin. YES!" She screamed, enjoying immensely the pleasures he was placing on her beautiful body.

"Cum Ally. Now!" He demanded in an erotic whisper before biting sharply down on her clothed breast and then sucking fervently on it. Her hands twisted and tangled in his hair, weaving with the flaxen strands. The coil in her abdomen knotted further, vying to release as her body prickled with pleasurable sensations, omitting heat like a flame.

"Cum for me baby. Cum all over my hand." Austin purred, shivers racking her body as her back arced. Her climax seizing her body in a vice grip as she screamed his name, her finger nails digging into his clothed back.

"Oh yes, Austin." She cried as she slumped against the door. The sexy blond pumping away her intense orgasm, before halting and withdrawing his fingers.

"You like that Ally?" Austin purred seductively as he brought his fingers, that were recently delved deep into her cunt, to his lips, sucking her juices from his digits.

Ally stared wide eyed and her arousal swiftly returned, the throbbing ache in her pussy begging for another release.

She nodded her reply.

"Good." He responded before leaning towards her, his lips parallel with her left ear. "Because I plan to continue Ally. You're not leaving this room until I've made you cum with my tongue and cock."

All Ally could do was shudder in anticipation.

**So, that's the first chapter (obviously). Don't worry plenty more lemons to come... as long as you like it that is. Please let me know if you do, this is my first lemon. I really hope you liked it.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Principals Office**

**In which, Austin Moon is a merciless headmaster, Ally Dawson is a naughty school girl and the two have some fun in the principals office. Two-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Lemony goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 2**

**Be warned, this is very, very smutty. If you don't like the heated scenes in my T-Rated stories this is NOT for you.**

"Because I plan to continue Ally. You're not leaving my office until I've made you cum with my tongue and cock."

Then, he smashed his lips against hers, their ravishingly red lips devouring each other. The kiss was rough and reckless but hot and heavy, with a certain pent up desire and an aching need. Their mouths opened and closed as their lips played a teasing game, attempting to capture the other competitor's lips.

His tongue plunged into her sultry and sticky cavern, investigating every crevice frantically. Her tongue sliding wet against his.

Austin pressed her harder into the wall, his body drawn to her heat, like a magnet. Desperate to get closer. Desperate to feel.

Her beautiful body was kneading blissfully into his. Their hips rolled and the supple swells of her breasts collided into his firm chest with every mouthful of oxygen she consumed as their lips parted minimally to allow a sliver of air between their lips. They quickly continued their passionate kiss, as their lips adhered to each other's yet again.

Soft mewls and strong growls of desire floated around the room and they were both incredibly thankful of the departure of barbie outside.

Her hands weaved amongst his platinum locks. The blond strands slipping between her fingers like sand. She tugged sharply on the soft hair at the nape of his neck and Austin emitted a low growl at the action. He thrusted his hips into hers, their hips flushed and their crotches grinding roughly had her knees trembling, her legs the consistency of jam.

Suddenly his right hand abandoned it's intimate embrace on her hip and slunk stealthily down her tender thigh. His fingertips tingled as his hands made contact with the silken skin. He gripped her luscious leg before hooking her knee around his hip, allowing his hardened bulge to grind firmly into her heated core.

"Ohh!" She emitted a feminine cry, one that had Austin's masculinity twitching unbearably behind the confines of his slacks. Tipping her head, she panted, utterly breathless by his intimate actions.

"I want you naked baby." Austin muttered huskily against her ear, his left hand tugging sharply on her blouse. "I haven't seen you're delicious body for so fucking long. I dream about you, naked, every night. Stroking my cock to the thought of you, wishing it was your hand, mouth, pussy on me." She whimpered as her cunt shuddered, begging for more of his touch.

His husky hazel orbs morphed into ebony black as his irises absorbed the desire that swirled in his dark pupils.

"You liked that, did you baby? You like the thought of me stroking my own cock?" He growled at her, smirking sinuously as she nodded frantically. "Does it turn you on baby? Does the thought of me stroking my big cock make your pussy wet?" His voice rumbled like thunder, rippling through the sultry air that clung to their bodies. He grabbed each of her wrists in his right hand and pinned them to the door above her head, encasing his body around hers, trapping her in his private prison.

She was surrounding his senses, she was the scent that lingered in his nostrils, the very air that his lungs absorbed, the tantalising taste on his torrid tongue, her succulent skin tingled his fingertips, her lilting voice echoing in his ear drums as she mewled and moaned against him.

"Yes! Oh God yes! You make me so fucking wet sir." She cried, her libido controlling her as she submitted to her sexual desires.

His lips crashed into hers again, their bodies kneading together tantalisingly, the supple swells of her breasts rubbing, grinding and pressing into his taut torso.

"Austin." She moaned against his lips, the biting heat of his mouth and tongue clouding her mind to nothing but a swirling haze.

"You see what you do to me Ally? What you do to my cock?" He growled, his hips bucking into hers, a resounding 'bang' echoed about the room as they mimicked the sex they were surely about to partake in.

"Oh!" She whimpered, her head tipping back. "Yes, I feel it, I feel you." She emphasised her statement by rolling her hips against his.

"Fuck yeah, feel me baby. Feel my cock." He groaned, eyes clamped shut as he rolled his hips against hers.

"Austin, please!" She pleaded, not entirely certain about what she was begging for, although she assumed it had something to do with him taking her clothes off.

Carnal desire ripped through his body, reeking havoc in him at her begging. He had never seen anything or anyone as sexy as Ally looked right now. Mouth open slightly, fucking desperate little noises tumbling from her luscious, swollen and moist lips, eyes clamped shut, her caramel waves slightly ruffled and her cheeks adorned in a pink dusting.

"Fuck, Ally! You're so fucking sexy." He cried before ripping her clothing from her body as she fumbled to do the same to him.

Ally tugged and tore at his tie. She groped clumsily, desperately in an attempt to unbutton the buttons of his shirt, close to ripping the fabric off of him. They stumbled backwards as she pushed the button up dress shirt off his shoulders frantically, kissing desperately. His lips drinking, devouring hers in a frantic rush. Austin's backside hit the front edge of his mahogany desk.

Swiftly, Austin manoeuvred their bodies, turning her around, placing her on his desk and then hastily pressing his delicious, muscular body into her delicious, little body. His lips moving against hers frantically, their saliva mixing, creating a intoxicating liquid he wanted to drink forever. Their torrid tongues tangled wildly, sliding, flicking, pressing against the others pliant muscle.

The sultry air clung to their now naked bodies wrapping them in it's torrid caress.

"Do you want me to taste you, Ally?" He teased, his hot breath fluttering over her feverish skin once his tongue had reluctantly slipped from her steamy, slick cavern. "God, I can smell you from here, baby. I bet you taste as good as you smell." He growled animalisticly into her ear, his voice predatory with desire. He slipped to his knees, his face now parallel with her centre. He gazed at her, through his long eyelashes and those husky hazel irises, painted ebony black as desire consumed him. She whimpered at his stare of utter passion and need.

Suddenly, he cupped the mound of her flesh with a firm hand, stroking the wet folds repeatedly with his thumb. He sucked in a breath.

"You're so fucking wet." He said softly, his voice strained. "Is this for me, baby?" He moved his hand just barely and she bucked against him with a cry. "Shit." He hissed. "I'm gonna make you scream for me, Ally."

She moaned and fisted her hands in his hair, almost unconsciously trying to draw his mouth down to where her body needed him most.

"Please." She whispered, panting in anticipation.

"Please, what?" He asked mercilessly. "Do you want me to taste you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to lick you, Ally? Do you want me to put my tongue in your hot, little pussy?" His thumb flicked over her bundle of nerves, causing her hips to snap violently.

"Yes!" She cried again. She was nearly mindless with need, her legs trembling from pent up desire.

"Tell me to fuck you, Ally." He demanded evenly, applying the most minuscule pressure with his fingers. "Tell me to fuck you with my tongue and I will."

"Please, Austin!" She moaned. "Fuck me with your tongue! Please!"

Unable to refuse her pleas any longer or ignore her arousing aroma he placed a long, languid lick up the slit of her pussy, placing pressure on her clit with the tip of his tongue once it had completed it's ravishing journey. Her back arched enticingly and her hands gripped the silken strands of his hair firmer. Whimpering mewls tumbled from her lips, illustrating her pleasure at his erotic action.

"I'm gonna fucking devour you baby girl." He growled, his rumbling voice elicited soft vibrations against her throbbing clit, and her spine arched into a crescent shape, similar to that of the moon and her mouth dropped open. Feminine mewls escaping her mouth. "I'm gonna drink you dry. I fucking love your juices on my tongue."

He pulled his torrid tongue up between her folds, licking languidly at her core, lapping away at her centre like a fucking cat deprived of milk. He gazed up at her through long, dark lashes and a hunger was animating his husky hazel irises. His tongue rippling in a near impossible manner on her pussy. His hands were pressed against her inner thighs, ensuring her legs wouldn't clamp shut around his head. He circled her entrance with the tip of his teasing tongue before plunging into her oppressive orifice, his tongue stroking the slick walls of her pussy, the tip of his tongue teasing the highly sensitive erogenous zone within her by brushing it with a touch as light as a feather.

"A-Austin, oh! So, so good. Ah!" Her feminine cries tumbled from her lips as his teasing tongue twisted and lapped at her, creating the most blissful friction. She scraped his scalp with her nails, tugging demandingly on his sunlit locks. Her orgasm nearing, growing forever closer. The fire in her abdomen was a raging inferno and only the impending climax could extinguish it.

"So. So... close. AUSTIN! Yes, please, don't stop." The ability to feel embarrass at her obvious pleading was dismissed as her body keeled with pleasure, goosebumps slinking across her succulent skin. His torrid tongue then began to pump in and out of her pussy, her feminine fluids, so fucking delicious, leaked onto his tongue. His right hand slithered stealthily up her thigh before crawling across her hip and onto her bundle of nerves. He placed pressure on the erogenous zone for no more than a second before circling her clit. Instantaneously, his actions elicited the most sinful wave of pleasure over her body, fuelling the fire in her lower abdomen, the muscles taut and tight as her body convulsed with pleasurable sensations.

"Ungh! Yes! Oh fuck baby, right there! Ah." Ally screamed her vision blurring and her body racked in tremors like an earthquake. "Austin. Austin. AUSTIN!" She chanted, and with the final scream of his name she fell, tumbling straight into her climax. Her eyes clamped shut, mouth agape, body arched deliciously, her succulent skin coated in a thin sheen of sweet with beads of the moisture running down her forehead. One hand clutched the edge of the mahogany desk whilst the other remained gripping his silken strands.

He watched in awe as she crumpled before him, her climax consuming her entirely. He would never tire of the sheer euphoric bliss that presented itself on her beautiful face every single moment he made her pussy shiver and shatter around his finger, tongue, cock...

He prowled up her body like a fierce feline stalking it's prey, their adhered gazes never ceasing. Ally being more than willing to quench the hunger that glistened in his entrancing ebony orbs.

"You liked that, didn't you baby girl?" He husked against her silken skin and he had to refrain his moan by biting his luscious lower lip as she shivered, her tits jiggling erotically due to her reaction. "Do you like my tongue on your wet, little pussy?" His voice rasping and rough and everything Ally loved. "Cause I fucking love tasting that sweet pussy. I crave it baby. I love eating you up as you writhe and whimper. And tonight baby, fuck, tonight, you're not gonna know what hit you. You're gonna ride my face like the dirty girl you are and I'm gonna fucking devour your delicious pussy." Austin growled, predatory, possessively.

Ally was speechless as her arousal returned due to the feral growls of the man before her.

"Answer me baby! Do you like my tongue in your pussy?" He demanded, his rumbling voice reverberating from the surrounding vicinity. As he spoke he grinded his extremely hard cock against her cunt. The underside of his shaft sliding deliciously between her folds. Her back arched forward enticingly, inviting him to the supple swells on her chest and she threw her head back, panting with unrestrained desire. Her caramel curls tumbling down her back and tickling the dimples in her spine.

She couldn't bare waiting for his cock to slip inside her. Just the feel of his steel dick, pulsing and twitching against her entrance drove her wild for him.

Still speechless with a consuming need, Ally merely nodded her head vigorously, whimpering slightly as she did so as the ache in her pussy had her desperate for more friction.

"Mmmm. Well guess what baby?" he questioned, without waiting for a reply. "You're going to fucking love my big, hard cock." He whispered sinfully before sliding his cock straight into her soaked entrance. Both froze as the feelings washed over them, the fullness of his cock and the tightness cloaking it.

"Holy shit baby... So tight." He groaned into her neck, their bodies compressed tightly together. Her beautiful breasts pressed into his torso and the two of them released a muffled moan at the erotic sensation.

"Austin, please, punish me for being such a bad girl. Give it to me hard Mr Moon. Fuck me so fucking good." Ally mewled, attempting to coerce and encourage him into movement.

"Oh fuck baby. You want me too fuck you, fuck you hard like the dirty girl you are...? Then you better believe me baby, I'm gonna fuck you so hard the whole schools gonna know you're mine." He growled before pulling out and pushing in... hard. His cock, coated in her juices, sliding easily from her pussy.

"FUCK!" Austin groaned, his head collapsing to her shoulder, his sultry breath sailing across her silken skin and beautiful breasts. Her erect nipples hardening further. Ally's head collapsed backwards, her core aching wantonly with the need and desire of his touch.

He was pumping in and out of her with reckless abandon, his hips thrusting forward to come flush with hers only to draw back again to repeat the process. The heat emitting from them embraced their burning bodies and swirled like steam around them. It lured them to one another, encouraged his dick to nestle deep inside her warm, wet cunt.

"Ungh, so good. Keep going baby. Fuck me with your cock Austin."

"Oh shit, yeah baby."

He manoeuvred their bodies frantically, his large hand adhered to the dip of her spine as he adjusted her to their new position. Objects of all sorts collapsing to the floor as they clambered fully onto the desk. Pieces of paper fluttered to the ground, pencils and pens bounced on the oak wood floor. He positioned them so that they were lying across the width of his desk, their heated bodies adhered to each other like a magnet. Austin lowered his strapping frame onto her petit body, attempting to avoid crushing her with his weight.

Ally's supple swells pressed into his chest, her pretty, pink puckered nipples brushing erotically against his own nipples. Austin emitted a husky groan and Ally released a desperate moan as a sinful wave of desire flooded their system.

The beautiful brunette proceeded to stifle any further pleas as her body encompassed the pleasure Austin elicited within her by sinking her teeth into her luscious lower lip. His hypnotic hazel irises darkened impossibly more as he noticed her pearly teeth sink into her luscious cherry lips. He growled, his voice oozing carnal desire.

He pulled out. Pushed in. The desk quaked from the sheer power and Ally shuddered sinfully as he reached depths no other man could.

"Oh God." Ally moaned, her voice breathy and needy, but still so fucking beautiful. He could cum from her voice alone.

"Do you know what that does to me baby? Watching your teeth nibble on those fucking luscious lips. Holy shit baby, it makes me so fucking hard." His voice was rough and raspy as he exhaled heavily against her ear. "Fuck, when you first did that in front of me, I wanted to take you, fuck you, make you mine against those lockers, in front of the whole fucking school. That night, I tugged and squeezed and gripped my hard cock, thinking of you biting your lip, kissing me with that beautiful mouth and then wrapping those luscious lips around my dick and sucking me until I came into you're mouth." He finished, watching her with gluttony glistening his orbs. Ally writhed and whimpered as his seductive voice and dirty words whispered across her sultry skin.

She couldn't speak. Couldn't think. She was consumed in Austin, trapped in his potent spell. But she didn't care, she craved him like honey to the hungry.

"Oh you like that, don't you baby? You like sucking my cock, almost as much as you like me fucking you, hard."

"Mmm, yes Austin, I love your cock in my pussy." She cried, desperate for him to move.

He slid out and slammed in again. Ally's back arched enticingly into him, the thin sheen of sweat resulting in the shimmer of her silken skin.

"Say it again." Austin demanded in a feral growl before rolling his hips in a circular motion, resulting in his pubic bone pressing deliciously against her clit. Speechless, Ally merely emitted panting mewls and desperate whimpers, as a fire licked and lapped at her succulent skin, her body a live wire.

"Answer me baby. Who's cock do you like in your warm, wet little pussy, Ally?"

"Yours Austin. I love your big cock in me, fucking me, making me feel so good."

Unable to resist the Goddess, the Temptress under him, he began pumping his dick in and out of her pussy. No intentions of starting slow, he thrusted into her at a speed which should have been inhuman.

"Oh fuck baby, so wet... so hot... so fucking tight." He groaned as he continuously sheathed himself into her torrid and tight cavern, pumping her frantically, desperately seeking pleasurable oblivion.

"Ugh, yes baby. Oh God, harder, fuck me harder." She cried, her pleas resonating sinfully to his protruding penis. Ally's hands roamed his burly body, relishing in the taut, tight muscles that rippled and undulated under his succulent skin, scratching frantically down his back, groping at his backside greedily and tugging at the silken strands of his hair.

She could feel every inch of his perfection inside her, stretching her deliciously. He could feel her perfection surrounding him, squeezing his cock sinfully.

"You're so big baby." She moaned wantonly.

"Yeah baby, feel it. Holy shit, you're pussy feels so fucking good squeezing my cock." He groaned raggedly into her neck. Her sultry slickness cloaked his cock, and it glistened each time he pulled out of her, and fuck, it was the sexiest sight he'd ever seen.

"Oh. Yes, YES! Fuck me hard." She cried, throwing her head back as he continued to pound into her, his hips crashing into hers and his penis slid in and out of her slick folds in a frantic rhythm.

"Take it baby! Take my cock."

"Oh Austin, there, right there baby! YES!" Ally whined desperately, her impending orgasm now within reach. Her boobs bouncing erotically, her tight, erect nipples brushing sensually against the satin soft skin of his chest. He watched them, entranced by the erotic movement. Unable to forbid himself he divulged himself in his sudden longing to suckle on her perfect perky breasts. With that, he dived down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting it before laving and licking it with his torrid tongue.

Ally's hands meandered into his hair, her nails scraping his scalp and his luscious locks slipping between her fingers. The sensation elicited in her at the work of his tongue sent shivers straight to her throbbing core.

His mouth abandoned her breast, desperate to observe her as she'd cum, as she'd cum for him.

"Shit baby. Yeah, you like that? Oh fuck, Ally." Their sultry, slick bodies adhered together, the steam emitting from them keeping them drawn to each other.

"A-Austin. I'm gonna cum." She cried.

"Fuck, yeah baby! Cum for me, cum all over my dick. Give it to me baby. Scream my name so the whole fucking student body will know you're mine." Her thighs were trembling as he lay in the cradle of her legs. He brought a hand from the desk beside her head to her throbbing, aching clit, tracing light circles with a speed that should have been impossible.

"Yes! Oh yes! Austin. Austin. AUSTIIIIN." With the final cry of his name she stumbled into her orgasmic bliss. Her body shuddering with exertion as undeniable pleasure raked her body immobile. Her orgasm encompassed her, from head to toe.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! ALLY!" He exploded almost violently, his hips pistoning sharply into hers as his seed spilled deep into her cunt. The walls of her pussy still fluttering around his cock, squeezing him erratically in hot, wet hugs.

Their breathing was rough and ragged as he lay still above her, his head resting in the delicious crook of her neck and her thighs still wrapped intimately around his waist.

"Damn! I've always wanted to take you in my office." His voice shaky due to his recent epic orgasm but it kept the husky quality Ally loved. Ally flushed a little, a pink hue crawling up her neck before lounging across her cheeks. She slapping him lightly on his bulging bicep.

"Kinky much." She responded, rolling her eyes at his immaturity but a soft smile was intricately woven onto her features.

"You enjoyed it just as much as I did, don't deny it baby." He placed a chaste kiss to her luscious lips, his voice thick with his post coital bliss.

"Mmmm. I can't deny that." She smiled seductively up at him, her hands wrapped like a present around his neck, maintaining their intimate embrace.

"Hmmm." Austin hummed, his lips brushing hers. "You really can't, seeing as the evidence of your enjoyment is currently coating my desk..." Austin finished, grinning emphatically as his hypnotising hazel orbs glistened with mischievousness.

Ally's answering reply was the confusion that marred her features and the perplexity that wove itself into her captivating cappuccino orbs.

Austin lips curved at the corners, a cheeky grin animating his facial features. Without a word, Austin lifted his body slightly from hers, immensely enjoying her mewl as his body disconnected from the beautiful brunette's. He groaned himself as his flaccid dick slipped from her warm, wet cavern.

His hand meandered down her body skimming her succulent skin. Ally thought briefly that his intentions were to play with her pussy again, but instead his hand landed on the area of mahogany desk between her tender thighs.

"Your cum is all over my desk baby." Austin growled lasciviously into her ear before nibbling on her lobe. The naughty girl beneath him shivered at his actions before he brought his hand back and began lapping and licking at his fingers, suckling her juices from them.

Ally moaned as her brain registered his sultry actions. Instantaneously, her fiery flesh sizzled with a heat that encompassed her body and straight to her core which ached and throbbed with the plea for friction. Her luscious legs pressed firmly against him, eliciting his burly body to tumble against her beautiful body. His steel shaft prodding her pubic bone. Both groaned and moaned respectively, the desire returning in copious amounts.

"I'd love to fuck you again on my desk. It really was very sexy." Austin teased, his luscious lips brushing her own but his husky hazel orbs were animated with a mischievous twinkle.

"Hmmm. Why don't you then?" Ally questioned, a sensual lilt to her voice. Austin opened his mouth in order to reply but was interrupted by the 'bang' of a door in the near distance.

"That." Austin huffed, his head collapsing into the crook of her neck again and silken strands of his hair tickled the succulent skin of her neck.

"Mr Moon." Barbie squawked, like a baby eagle. It sent shivers galloping up her spine and the fine hairs on the nape of her neck arise in her discomfort. "I have that document printed."

"Alright Ms... Uh..." He trailed off, his eyes slammed shut in order to retrieve the memory in which he was informed of Barbie's last name. No such memory floated to the surface.

"Williams... Ms Williams." The plastic secretary huffed, her frustration prominent. "But you know, Mr Moon." Her voice had taken on a seductive purr, or at least an attempt at one. Her tone was far too high and far too irking, and with it, his boner deflated sadly. "I have told you you can call me Cassidy. Even Cassie if you'd prefer."

Austin and Ally shivered in mild disgust before glancing at each other.

"Talk about ruining the mood." Ally spoke on a voice that embraced both equal amounts amusement and frustration. A shy smile intricately wove her lips into the most perfect picture and Austin was briefly captured by it.

"Thank you Ms Williams." Both snickered when they heard an indignant huff from the other side of the office door. "I'll be out shortly to retrieve them. I'll just finish up with Al-Miss Dawson here." The professionalism to his voice had returned, and it was a stark contrast to his tone merely five minutes before.

Austin and Ally moved from the desk and began shuffling around the office in search of their clothes which had been scattered wildly around the room. An mischievous grin curled Austin's lips as he handed Ally her bra which he had discovered on the gleaming gold door handle.

The handsome headmaster moved up behind her, placing either hand on her hips as she completed the final button of her blouse.

"Meet me tonight baby? The usual?" He asked, a soft purr to his voice as he referred to their preferred time and place to rendezvous.

With that, she was on her way, a smug smile on her lips as she passed Barbie.

They were unconventional, yes. But she loved him regardless.

**There you have it guys. Really hope you enjoyed and you know what to do to let me know - review.**

**Apologies to the guest who asked for a flashback to show how they got together, but honestly I didn't include it because I didn't know myself how I wanted this affair to start. So really sorry about that. **

**For those reading/read Sexting and Skirts, an update should be up soon for you. Sorry it's taken me so long. For those who aren't reading/read Sexting and Skirts, please, check it out, you may like it. In fact, if you haven't, go ahead and take a look at my other stories/one-shots, I hope you won't be disappointed. **

**Anyway, ahhh! So glad I finished this, thank you all so much for your patience and for every single review for the last chapter. Please, please, please keep them coming. This is my first full out smut so let me know how I did.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
